Into Middle Earth to find Legolas
by SoumaRioChan
Summary: Ten people try to find Legolas, will they find him? Read and Find out!
1. Let's go to Middle Earth!

Disclaimer: My first Lord of the Rings fanfic! I do not own the characters only some people are my friends, but J.R.R Tolken does. May we please have a moment of Silence for him.  
  
A minute to honor this author...  
If you didn't give a minute to praise him you are a bad person!  
Well, any way here we go!  
  
~Chapter 1: Into Middle Earth!~  
  
Christine: You guys! I have something important to tell you!  
  
Michelle: Nani?  
  
Christine: You'll never guess!  
  
Margaret: Please tell us!  
  
Christine: Iie!  
  
Kylie: Please, Christine.  
  
Jessica: Please, We're all you're friends!  
  
Christine: Oh, fine! I've inherited lots of money from an ancient ancestor and I got smarter! So I built a special machine!  
  
Michelle: What can we do with this machine?  
  
Kylie: I know we can go back in time and meet Legolas!!  
  
Christine: Now, Kylie, calm down. But, you're right. We can do that!  
  
Michelle and Kylie scream.  
  
Christine: Not so loud, we're still in school you know. Come over to my house around 5 or 6 if you can make it, ne?  
  
Everyone else: Ne!  
  
The day went by. We the girls, Michelle Luce, Kylie Meek, Margaret Burda, Jessica Brunner and Me, Christine Mangilit were on a journey! A journey to find. their new husband.  
  
In homeroom.  
  
Kylie: I can't wait!  
  
Christine: Kylie, I've never seen you act like this. wait, yes I have!  
  
Jessica: It's all for Legolas!  
  
Christine: I wonder who will he chose.  
  
Margaret: I bet he'll choose me! I'm the best looking and smartest person here!  
  
Michelle and Kylie: No you're not! Then how come you're not in any Challenge or Advanced classes like we are!  
  
Christine and Jessica: Sometimes you two act like twins! Did you know that?  
  
Michelle and Kylie: Now you two are acting like twins!  
  
Christine and Jessica: Nuh uh! It's you two!  
  
Sam Gwaltney: All of you stop screaming!  
  
Christine, Jessica, Michelle and Kylie: Whose going to stop us!  
  
Unknown voice: We are!  
  
It was Eric Woodruff, Billy Matthews, Ryan Ectenacher, Jason ?, Tom Toyra, Bryant Kollie and Sam Gwaltney.  
  
Christine: You want a piece of me!  
  
Bryant Kollie; Can I join you're side?  
  
Jessica: NO! Christine: Let him, less boys to get at!  
  
Michelle: That's a good point!  
  
The Girls: Get them!!  
  
The Guys: Tear them!  
  
Mrs. Villalobos: No fighting! Jessica go back to your homeroom! Or for all of you demerits!  
  
Everyone: We'll sit!  
  
The "Popular kids" started to laugh.  
  
Mrs. Villalobos: Oleg, go back to Mr. Brooks' room!  
  
Oleg: Oh, fine.  
  
Jordan: Is Oleg stalking you?  
  
Mrs. Villalobos: I suppose so!  
  
Jordan: Can I come?  
  
Michelle: You like Frodo! So no!  
  
Jordan: Anyway, I've got plans with William!  
  
Christine: Oh, right I forgot!  
  
Christine stands up, to dust off the dust. Christine trips. Jordan catches her.  
  
Jordan: Whad you trip on this time?  
  
Christine: Paper? Again!  
  
Announcement: First Bus call you may now leave! First Bus Call!  
  
Everyone leaving on First Bus Call: Bye Mrs. Villalobos!  
  
Mrs. Villalobos: Bye!  
  
Christine: Remember we are all going to my house and then traveling to the past to meet "who know whom!"  
  
Everyone: Hai!  
  
Christine: Hi, Kylie!  
  
Kylie: Hi, Christine!  
  
Christine: What are you going to pack?  
  
Kylie: All my Legolas Stuff! Hello Kitty Stuff! Clothes! And anything I can think of!  
  
Christine: Brings anything, I've got special bags for someone with a lot of stuff.  
  
Kylie: Kay!  
  
Christine: Boy this is going to be fun!  
  
Kylie: What'll happen, no one knows!  
  
Christine: Bye, Kylie!  
  
Kylie: Bye, Christine!  
  
As Christine got on the bus, she looked out the window and stared into an endless void.  
  
Christine thought what might happen.  
  
Christine thought: Maybe I should invite Yamato and two other friends of mine. That's a great idea! But, who! Think. think. think. oh! I know! Maybe Takeru and Kusami! Maybe not Takeru but Taichi! This is going to be so great!  
  
At 4:00 PM.  
  
Christine: Michelle, Margaret, and Kylie you're early!  
  
Michelle: All we have to wait for here is Jessica!  
  
Christine: No Prob! I'll just get some order ins!  
  
Christine picks up the phone and dials Suncoast.  
  
Christine: Hi, I'd like to order all he Fruits Basket except one, Inu- Yasha, Real Bout high School except three, Saint Tai except one, Esclaflowne, Sailor Moon, Dragonball Z and GT, Haunted Junction, Cowboy Bebop, Pilot Candidate and Cardcaptors! Rush order! Oh and including the Japanese versions!  
  
Margaret: That's a lot of stuff!  
  
Suncoast dude: On the way Miss Mangilit.  
  
Christine: Thank you and bill me!  
  
Suncoast Dude: Okay!  
  
Christine: And Three, two, one! It's here!  
  
Kylie: Wow!  
  
Christine: While we're waiting let's watch all these!  
  
Michelle: Marathon!  
  
Abby: Can I come?  
  
Christine: Sure!  
  
Abby: Yeah!  
  
Christine: Did anyone of you bring a lot of stuff?  
  
They replied: Nope!  
  
Margaret: Where's Jessica?  
  
Christine: I don't know, I'll call her!  
  
Christine picks up the phone. And dial's Jessica's number.  
  
Christine: Hello, is Jessica there?  
  
Jessica: Yup! Right here!  
  
Christine: When are you going to go!  
  
Jessica: Now.  
  
Christine: Kay, see ya then.  
  
Christine hangs up the phone.  
  
Christine: She's coming!  
  
Michelle: Finally!  
  
Margaret: How long is this going to take her!  
  
One hour later.  
  
Kylie: Is she here yet?  
  
Michelle: We've already watched Two and a half episodes of Fruits Basket! What's taking her!  
  
Christine: It won't take her long now!  
  
Christine's mom: Christine, Jessica's here!  
  
Christine: Coming!  
  
Jessica: Sorry, it took me a long time, Olivia got her head stuck in the toilet!  
  
Everyone laughs and in the distance you can hear some one say: "Jessica!"  
  
Christine: Now everyone's here! Let's go to Middle Ages! First stop Japan!  
  
Michelle: First Japan? Why Japan?  
  
Christine: We're going to pick up four of my friends!  
  
Margaret: So you we're going to meet you're friends from Japan?  
  
Christine: Hai!  
  
They go into the machine; first they go to Japan to pick up Christine's friends. They were Yamato Ishida, Kusami Todo, Kyo Soma, and Taichi Yagami.  
  
Christine: Yama-san!  
  
Yamato: Rio! Ogenki desu ka?  
  
Christine: Ogenki desu!  
  
Taichi: Kon'ni!  
  
Christine: Taichi-san!  
  
Kyo: Oi!  
  
Christine: Kyo-san!  
  
Kusami: Ogenki desu ka?  
  
Christine: Hai, Ogenki desu! Mina-san! Yamato-san, Kyo-san, Tachi-san, Kusami-san, Michelle- san, Kylie-san, Jessica-san, Margaret-san, Abby-chan!  
  
Japanese people: Hajimemasu!  
  
American People: It's a pleasure meeting you!  
  
Christine: Everyone's friends! Yeah! Yatto! Yatto! Wasuraide pie!  
  
Yamato: Rio! Is it always with the pie?  
  
Christine: Hai! Pie! Pie and pie!  
  
Taichi: Baka ano!  
  
Kusami: So why are we here again? I know it has to do with Legolas!  
  
Christine: HAI! Hai! I forgot! Into the past!  
  
So they go into the times of Middle Earth. It took a while.  
  
Christine: Are we almost there yet?  
  
Yamato: For the millionth time! No! We aren't there yet!  
  
Christine: Are we almost there yet?  
  
Yamato: For the millionth and first time! No! We aren't there yet!  
  
Christine: How bout now?  
  
Yamato: No! Rio!  
  
Christine: Now?  
  
Yamato: How many times are you going to torment me?  
  
Christine: Billions!  
  
Yamato: NO!  
  
Christine: Are we here now?  
  
Yamato: Yes we are here now! Happy?  
  
Christine: Hai!  
  
Michelle: Now we know you're happy. Let's go and find Legolas! 


	2. Into Middle Earth

Disclaimer: I hope you all liked the first chapter. Again, I do not own Lord of the Rings! Let's have another moment of silence..  
~Chapter Two: The encounter~  
  
Michelle: Oh, wow! It's better than I imagined!  
  
Christine: It's beautiful, ne? Yama-san?  
  
Yamato: Hai.  
  
Margaret: If Frodo was still here! Oh, boy would I date him!  
  
Jessica: Right, like Frodo will come back from the dead and say, "Oh, Margaret will you my new girlfriend!" Yeah Right!  
  
Christine screams.  
  
Yamato: What? What happen?  
  
Christine: Frodo!! Wah!  
  
Yamato: Rio-chan, dareda!  
  
Taichi: Nani?  
  
Yamato: You know Rio's weird and prone to stuff.  
  
Taichi: Nani?  
  
Yamato: Well, you know, the dizziness factor and the pie talk and well, yeah,  
  
Taichi: I get it.  
  
Michelle: Frodo is a hobbit...  
  
Christine steps in a puddle of mud and falls in.  
  
Christine: Mondai! (Help!)  
  
Yamato: Kuso, Rio- chan!  
  
Christine: Gomen Na~sai!  
  
Yamato: It's not you're fault, I rubbed off on you since we were kids.  
  
Christine: Hai.  
  
Christine looks up at the night sky.  
  
Yamato: Dai suki sora ne?  
  
Christine: NE!  
  
Michelle: So, you're Taichi...  
  
Taichi: Yeah, I'm him. I guess you heard about me from Rio, ne?  
  
Michelle: NE! You started poking at him while he was stuck in a tree.  
  
Kylie: I've never seen Christine so happy!  
  
Yamato: Aishite'ru, Rio-chan.  
  
Christine: Baka Yama! Watashi no mo!  
  
Margaret: They look cute together!  
  
Abby: Mushy stuff! Right, Hello Kitty!  
  
Hello Kitty(Abby's voice): Yup!  
  
Kusami: What time is it?  
  
Christine: It's 5:30PM in American time!  
  
Michelle: Let's look for Legolas now!  
  
Yamato: How about we spilt into groups?  
  
Christine: I'm with Yamato!  
  
Michelle: I'm with Christine too!  
  
Kyo: I guess I'll go too!  
  
Taichi: Then we will become a group!  
  
Christine: Be careful with my sister, Abby!  
  
Kyo: Let's go already! Christine: Clam down Kyo-san! We're going now! If you spot him we all meet here, first persuade him!  
  
The two groups went to search for Legolas.  
  
Jessica: Wouldn't it be so cool if an orc came here and ate Margaret! Thad be so cool!  
  
Margaret: What if it ate you!  
  
Kylie: Stop Fighting!  
  
Taichi: Kanjo-tachi kenka suru oozen! (They must fight a lot!)  
  
Kusami: Hai!  
  
Kylie: We have to look for Legolas!  
  
Margaret: Yeah!  
  
Jessica: Whatever.  
  
Where the other group was...  
  
Christine: It's cold.  
  
Yamato: Koko.  
  
Christine: Iie desu. I'll just look for a sweater in my backpack here!  
  
Christine jumped into her backpack. Her whole body went in.  
  
Kyo: Is there an endless void in that damn thing! (Gomen, I don't like to swear but Kyo-san does!)  
  
Christine: Hai! How'd you know?  
  
Yamato: Fuzakeru!  
  
Christine: Honto?  
  
Yamato: Honto Ni!  
  
Christine: I invented this thing! And it doesn't weigh a thing!  
  
Yamato: Suboi!  
  
Michelle: Now you can just carry that in school!  
  
Christine: Yeah! Now we have to find Legolas!  
  
Michelle: You look just like the Kyo in Fruits Basket!  
  
Yamato: He even dyes his hair orange, but his hair is naturally this way!  
  
Christine: If I was Legolas, where would I be? Hmm.  
  
Yamato: Demo! Anata nai! (But! Your not!)  
  
Christine: Baka Yama! It's an Expression!  
  
Yamato; Oh, hai, hai!  
  
Christine: You can't even write a haiku!  
  
Yamato: Oi! That's not funny!  
  
Christine: Yes it is! You got stuck in a tree! And I guess that clonk on the head must have given you brain damage!  
  
Yamato: You're the one who caught my stupid! And you're the one with Brain damage!  
  
Michelle: Do they always fight like this?  
  
Kyo: Soo. Every time! (Soo- Yes)  
  
Michelle screams.  
  
Kylie: Did you hear that screaming it was Christine!  
  
Jessica: All I heard were Christine and Yamato's yelling.  
  
Taichi: We better help them!  
  
Christine screams. She starts smacking the orc, that's right in front of her with a stick. The orc starts growling.  
  
Christine: Get away from me!!  
  
Yamato: RIO- CHAN!!  
  
Yamato searches in his pack for his bow and arrow. Somewhere, out of the sky.  
  
Unknown person: Don't worry! You will be thee!  
  
Michelle screams with delight.  
  
Jessica: I think she found Legolas!  
  
Kylie: But, I wanted to be the one who finds him. Kylie cries.  
  
Christine: Mondai!  
  
Taichi: Come on! We can't waste anytime! We have to help Ri-chan!  
  
Kusami: Hai! Ikiyo! (Yes! Ready!)  
  
Jessica: Maete!  
  
Taichi: Rio- chan was right...  
  
Kusami: .she can't say Japanese phrases right!  
  
They ran to the place where Michelle and the others were.  
  
Christine: Mina-san! (Everyone)  
  
Taichi: Ikiyo!  
  
Christine: Mondai!  
  
The orc had Christine.  
  
Christine: Baka yarou. well in you case.Baka mono! And you call yourself a warrior! Ha! If you were a true warrior, you wouldn't harm a child!  
  
The orc squeezes Christine harder.  
  
Christine: That's it! Kochi kite! Yame ro tame! Ja gattana! Tameru ne! Nani Shite'ru Chikan!  
  
As Christine yelled "Chikan", she had energy glowing a purple shade.  
  
Christine: REI KI! (Spirit Energy)  
  
With those words Christine, released a powerful energy wave at the orc. Everyone was amazed. Christine grew tied and weak she fell. Yamato picked her up. Seeing this maneuver, Kylie and Michelle tried it on Legolas.  
  
Kylie and Michelle: Help me! Oh, help me!  
  
Legolas: oh you poor creatures, let me carry you upon my noble stead!  
  
Kylie and Michelle's thoughts: Whoopee! Finally, he's holding me! But! Michelle/ Kyle is right there!  
  
Yamato: Ri- chan!  
  
When they got to the campsite.  
  
Legolas: What was that blast?  
  
Kylie: Legolas!  
  
Legolas: Who are you?  
  
Kylie: I'm your number one fan!  
  
Michelle: No, I am!  
  
Kylie: No I'm!  
  
Michelle: No, It's me!  
  
Kylie: See, I have millions of pictures of you!  
  
Michelle: No, I have more than you! It's on my computer!  
  
Legolas: ... Computer?  
  
Margaret: It's a machine-  
  
Christine looked up and screamed.  
  
Yamato: Nani?  
  
Christine: Ookii Tomato! Aki tomato!  
  
Jessica: Tomato?  
  
Yamato: First teddy bears.  
  
Abby: Great, now she's afraid of tomatoes!  
  
Michelle: That's our Christine!  
  
Kusami: It is a huge tomato!  
  
Margaret: How cute! Look at this thing! A~ww!! 


	3. The Book of Moria

Disclaimer: If you are reading this you are on Chapter Three! Yeah! Now another moment of silence! To J.R.R. Tolken!  
...:::Chapter Three: The Book at Moria:::..  
  
Bob: Help me Larry! This human is going to kill me and eat me!  
  
Larry: Hey, Bob, look mushrooms **Eat** Yuck! Eyuckie!  
  
Bob: Larry! Help!  
  
Larry: Not right now Bob! I'm looking for better mushrooms!  
  
Bob: Larry!  
  
Larry: Not right now!  
  
Michelle: Margaret, stop threatening the veggies!  
  
Rio: Yeah! I love Larry!  
  
Yamato: Ahem!  
  
Rio: Gomen! Hi, Larry! Let's sing ne?  
  
Larry: Yeah, what song?  
  
Rio: How about... We are the pirates that don't do anything! We-  
  
Larry and Rio: Just stay home and hang around and if you ask us to...  
  
Bob: Help me.  
  
Larry and Rio: Do anything, we'll just tell you...... Don't do anything!  
  
Margaret ate Bob.  
  
Rio: Where's Bob?  
  
Abby: Margaret ate him!  
  
Rio: Don't cry Abby, it's okay!  
  
Legolas: Did those vegetables just talk?  
  
Michelle: Yup!  
  
Taichi: What time is it?  
  
Rio: It's 8:00 PM!  
  
Yamato sighs.  
  
Rio: Nani, Yama- san?  
  
Yamato: Its Také's bedtime right now.  
  
Rio: I know what will make you better!  
  
Yamato: Nani?  
  
Rio: I'll tell you later!  
  
Jessica: Legolas- chan!  
  
Rio: Jessica, what was it I told you about proper Japanese!  
  
Jessica: Don't use it on strangers?  
  
Rio: Hai! Now don't ever do that!  
  
Jessica: Legolas?  
  
Legolas: What do you want?  
  
Jessica: Can I touch your ears?  
  
Legolas: No!  
  
Jessica: Can I touch your ears, please?  
  
Legolas: NO!  
  
**Jessica starts to cry**  
  
Legolas: Are you human? You don't look human?  
  
Michelle: We are human!  
  
Jessica: Rio, I am human right?  
  
Rio glares at Jessica and steps back.  
  
Rio: I think so? Larry where are you?  
  
Larry: Eating these mushrooms!  
  
Jessica: Yup, I'm human!  
  
Legolas: You don't look human..  
  
Kylie: We are!  
  
Rio: We are from the future!  
  
Legolas: No, if thee are, you'd be with weapons.  
  
Jessica: Can I please touch your ears!  
  
Legolas moves away fro Jessica.  
  
Taichi: How stubborn are these Americans?  
  
Kusami: Look how stubborn you are!  
  
Taichi: Tsutanda iyo!  
  
Yamato starts to whimper.  
  
Rio: Okay, I'll tell you!  
  
Yamato: Yeah! **Jumps for joy**  
  
Rio: Pie!  
  
Yamato: **frowns** ALWAYS WITH THE PIE!  
  
Rio: Yup! Yama-san, do you like pie? **tears and the sad face**  
  
Yamato: Oh, no! I love pie!  
  
Rio: **A bit of a smile comes up and the tears are almost gone** Yeah, Yama- san!  
  
Yamato: Since we are talking about pie... how 'bout some pie now!  
  
Rio: Come on! Jump into my endless void of a backpack!  
  
Yamato: Jump into your backpack? Are you sure it is safe?  
  
Rio: Yeah, it's safe!  
  
They jump into the endless void.  
  
Legolas: What's pie?  
  
Rio pops out of the backpack and brings out a pie.  
  
Rio: This is a pie! **Goes back into the backpack***  
  
Taichi: Can I have some Pie!  
  
Yamato: Sure, there's more than enough room here! Come on it Kyo, Tai, Kusami!  
  
They jump in.  
  
Taichi: Amai!  
  
Rio: Arigato gomaimasuta!  
  
Legolas: What's pie? A food?  
  
Rio pops up and slaps Legolas with boysenberry pie.  
  
Legolas: What kind of pie is this, this is good!  
  
Rio: Its boysenberry pie.  
  
Legolas: Poisenberry pie!!!!  
  
Rio: No~pe! Boysenberry pie! How can you not know what pie is! You two have bad taste in men!  
  
Michelle and Kylie blow raspberries at Rio.  
  
Michelle: You have bad tastes! You're mean!  
  
Kylie: You don't even have a crush on any guy in school!  
  
Rio: I've been waiting for you to say that, and the only guy I like is Yama- san! But, Taichi's meaner!  
  
Taichi: OI!  
  
Abby: I'm hungry!  
  
Rio: Let's eat! Everyone jump in!  
  
Everyone jumps into Rio's Backpack.  
  
Legolas is afraid.  
  
Michelle: It's okay honey, jump in!  
  
Kylie: Come on sweetie!  
  
Legolas: Okay, here I go!  
  
Legolas jumps into the backpack. He looks around. The place is all black. He walks in a bit more. The room is now purple. This is a room with people and a huge cucumber.  
  
Legolas: My people always told about people who would come from the future and guide our world into the new age of.  
  
Michelle: What are you mumbling about? Come on in honey!  
  
Kylie: Come, come in! Just into the door!  
  
Jessica: Come on! Legolas- chan!  
  
Rio: Jessibelle!  
  
Jessica: Legolas-san!  
  
Legolas stepped in.  
  
Legolas: Do you know where Moria is?  
  
Michelle: Yes, yes we do!  
  
Legolas: After the pie lets go there!  
  
Yamato: Why?  
  
Legolas: My people always told about people who would come from the future and guide our world into the new age. If we go to Moria, we have to check upon a book, a book of the dwarfs! And there is a special weapon they left there and you must be the ones who can unseal it! That will surly show if you are the chosen ones.  
  
Michelle goes up to Legolas and hugged him. As Michelle hugged him she is glowing red and she squeezes him so much that he can hardly breathe.  
  
Rio: Michelle, you can let go! Look you have a new power too! Yatto!  
  
Legolas: Please! 


	4. Moria

Disclaimer: Yamato and Taichi are going to be out of the fanfic for now... because, Taichi's dead and Yamato is in the hospital. Please lets have a moment of silence for them. I do not own these characters!  
  
.::Chapter Four: Moria::.  
  
Legolas: Let's go, already!  
  
Michelle: What's taking your friends so long?  
  
Christine: I don't know! Kusami can you get Kyo-kun!  
  
Kusami: Hai! Kyo-chan! Hurry up!  
  
Kyo: I'm trying to eat right now! Rio-chan, What's this made of?  
  
Christine: Nira!  
  
Kyo: NIRA!! WATASHI TSUKURU SHINU DESU!!  
  
Christine: Awawawa!  
  
Kyo: Oi! Get back here!  
  
Christine was leaning against the door. Kyo punched the wall. And it opened.  
  
Legolas in a squeaky voice: Lookie, it opened! (Dittomon~ Lookie! Imagine Legolas saying that! ... In the distance you can see Michelle, Kylie, Margaret, Jessica, and stalkers of Legolas!! Ahh! Stalkers! I'm going back to typing now! Get away from me! @_@, X_X, &_&, *_*, #_#, !_!, ?_?, -_- ,=_=, ~_~, ^_^, =^_^=, & +_+!)  
  
Christine: I can't see anything! (Bumps into Kyo's ****)  
  
Kyo: IIITTTTAAAA!! Nani! Rio-chan! That hurt!  
  
Christine: Opps! I didn't mean to! Kyo-kun, Gomen nasai!  
  
Kyo: What did you do that for anyway?  
  
Christine: It was an accident! Will you forgive me?  
  
Kyo hit Christine on the head.  
  
Christine: Waahh! Kyo yabuta!  
  
Kusami: Kyo-k~un!  
  
Kyo: Every time...  
  
Unknown voice: Holt! Who goes there?  
  
Christine: MRS.HOLT WHERE!?  
  
Jessica: Only an expression!  
  
Legolas: Could it be?  
  
Larry: Bob?  
  
Aragron: Legolas Greenleaf, well, I'll be!  
  
Abby: Be what?  
  
Michelle: Hello!  
  
Aragron: Who are these children?  
  
Legolas: They are the way of the future!  
  
Aragron: You're talking nonsense!  
  
Larry: Don't eat me!  
  
Aragron: Why would I Cucumber?  
  
Larry: Margaret ate Bob!  
  
Aragron: What was Bob?  
  
Larry: A tomato!  
  
Aragron: I can see why, but I won't eat you!  
  
Kylie: We're from the future! Can you sign this?  
  
Aragron: Sure!  
  
Merry: Hi!  
  
Pippin: Hi!  
  
Christine: Can we get a light in here?  
  
Kyo: Hai, Hikari desu!  
  
Kusami pulled out a light from her backpack.  
  
Christine: Where'd you get that?  
  
Kusami: Oddo-san, gave it to me!  
  
Abby: You're afraid of the dark!  
  
Kyo: Look who's talking!  
  
Margaret: I thought you were crying?  
  
Christine: Not any more!  
  
Kyo looks at Christine.  
  
Kyo's thoughts: Ku' masaku! She's trying, that's good!  
  
Abby hugged Kyo. Abby: I'm scared!  
  
Kyo: Why hug me go hug your own sister!  
  
Then there was a big flash of light.  
  
Jordan, William, Mary Beth, Amy and Tanya came out of the light.  
  
Kylie: What are you guys doing here?  
  
Jordan: Rio's brother and Yamato called. Abby, your mom wants you to go home now.  
  
Abby: Bye!  
  
Christine: Bye, Abs! So Jordan, you called everyone here and they all came?  
  
William: 'up!  
  
Christine looks up.  
  
Christine: Why look up there's nothing up there but, peas! (Looks down. Then up again) PEAS!!  
  
Larry: I was here!  
  
Legolas: Did those peas just talk?  
  
Christine: Yup, they can talk!  
  
Legolas fainted.  
  
Christine: Awawa! I didn't do it!  
  
Kylie: You killed him!  
  
Christine: Oh no! I'm a murderer!  
  
Kyo: You're not!  
  
Kusami: He's fainted! I know these things from Mimi-chan always fainted back at home.  
  
Christine: O! O! Idea! Michelle, use your powers to wake him up!  
  
Michelle: Okay!  
  
Michelle used the red fire to try to wake him up!  
  
Michelle: CLEAR! It didn't work!  
  
Aragron: I'll carry him!  
  
Kyo: I think one you girls can heal him. Who could be the healer?  
  
Everyone looked at Kylie.  
  
Kylie: What did I do?  
  
Jessica: Try healing Legolas!  
  
Kylie: Okay!  
  
Legolas woke up.  
  
Legolas: What happened?  
  
Christine: You fainted because of the Talking peas!  
  
Legolas fainted again.  
  
Christine jumped.  
  
Christine: Watashi wa Baka desu!! Watashi wa Baka desu!!  
  
Kyo: No, your not!  
  
To be continued...  
  
Please review! Thanks for reading! {Next time: Jessica sat on the well.  
  
Pippin knocked down the bucket and the chain of the bucket was wrapped around Jessica's leg. So Jessica went down with it.  
  
Pippin's thought: Oh, look how shiny the bucket is. I'm not going to stop it's doing!  
  
Christine: JESSICA-SAN!!} 


	5. The 'Bout Part I

Disclaimer: This is the next chapter! Yah! I've been busy! So now, I'm going to have chapter 5 up! I do not own these people except for myself!  
  
.:: Chapter Five: The 'Bout Part I::.  
  
Jessica sat on the well.  
  
Pippin knocked down the bucket and the chain of the bucket was wrapped around Jessica's leg. So Jessica went down with it.  
  
Pippin's thought: Oh, look how shiny the bucket is. I'm not going to stop it's doing!  
  
Christine: JESSICA-SAN!!  
  
Christine jumped after her.  
  
Both of them: AAHHH!!!  
  
Everyone hung onto them. They pulled them up.  
  
Jessica: Thank you so much for saving me! Thank you so much!  
  
Christine: Nothing to it!  
  
Kyo: You got me so worried! You're so stupid! Yamato told me to look after you! And what do I tell him after you're dead! You're such an idiot! You got everyone worried! Even me! Why do you have to be so careless! You always have to be thinking about others! Why can't you think about yourself for once! Yamato is counting on me to take care of you and if he finds out you are dead, he'd be so ticked off at me! You will never leave my sight again! 'Cause if I ever saw you dead, I would kill myself too! Just so ...I could be there with you and Yamato!  
  
Christine: Kyo-san? ? Na-?  
  
Kyo's thoughts: What am I saying? I sound like an idiot!  
  
Christine: Ah! Amy-kun!  
  
Kyo: Err! Who are you? And what are you're friends doing here?  
  
Christine: Jordan-san, William-san, Mary Beth-san, Amy-san shoshite Tanya- san desu! Minna-sama Kyo-kun!  
  
Kyo: Hajimemasu!  
  
Kusami: Hajimemasute!  
  
Jordan yelled with delight.  
  
Christine: I shouldn't have done that!  
  
William: So this is the guy that Jordan dumped me for! He's 3 years older than most of us!  
  
Christine: Actually, 4 years older!  
  
William: Same thing!  
  
Jordan: You look just like Kyo Souma!  
  
Christine: That's his name, don't ware it out!  
  
Jordan screamed with delight again. Jordan: You're Kyo Souma! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Does my make-up look okay?  
  
Kylie: Christine, You shouldn't have done that!  
  
Christine: I know, Now, I'm going to send her back in the time machine when we go to sleep!  
  
Michelle: Good idea!  
  
Kyo: Uh, Rio-chan, get her away from me!  
  
Jordan: Does my hair look okay?  
  
Margaret: What about my hair!  
  
**A light flashes**  
  
Yuki: Konni, Kyo-chan...  
  
Kyo: You damn rat!!  
  
Margaret screamed with delight.  
  
Christine: Yuki-san?? Doushite kara koko ni?  
  
Yuki: I just wanted to see the stupid cat!  
  
Kyo: OI!!  
  
Margaret: Does my hair look okay?  
  
Jordan: What about my hair!  
  
Margaret and Jordan: It looks fine!  
  
Jessica: Uh-oh!  
  
Margaret: YUKI!!!!  
  
Jordan: KYO!!!!  
  
Yuki and Kyo: KUUSSOOO!!!!!!  
  
Christine: Tai he desu! Ah! Hide here!  
  
Yuki and Kyo: Hai!  
  
They jumped into Christine's backpack.  
  
Kyo: Whoa! Itta!!  
  
Yuki: Nani?  
  
Kyo: What am I on?  
  
Yuki: A huge leek!  
  
Kyo: NIRA!!! RIO-CHAN!!!  
  
Christine: I'm dead.  
  
Kyo: Yes you are! Now, get over here!!  
  
Christine: Why are you always chasing me!! It was an accident!!  
  
Kyo: Because every time you open your mouth it ticks me off!!  
  
Tanya: I like cheesecake!  
  
Christine: I like pie!  
  
Jordan: I like Kyo!!  
  
Kyo: Oh no! Rio-chan, Yamero!  
  
Jordan: KYO!!!  
  
Kyo: Not another Kagura!! Please, not another one!!  
  
Kusami: She's not that bad, though she's every forceful!  
  
Christine: You're right there!!  
  
Yuki: Hatsuharu's much worse!!  
  
Kyo: That Damn Brat!!  
  
Christine: No! Bad Kyo! Very bad Kyo! No swearing!  
  
Kyo: I can do what I want! I am 16!  
  
Christine: I Can't boss you around then, ne?  
  
Kyo: Ug, right!  
  
Legolas: I found the book!  
  
Aragron: Where?  
  
Legolas: It's here! It says that these are true ledged that these children will come and guide our world!  
  
Peas: Cool! Hey Larry! Look!  
  
Larry: Ahhh! I think I saw one move!  
  
Mary Beth: I think they're dead corpse!  
  
Amy: Hey, where's Trowa!  
  
Jordan and William laughed.  
  
Amy: Well, where is he?  
  
Tanya: You're such a liar Jordan, William!  
  
Jordan: I don't want her to hear that!  
  
Amy: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Michelle: Uh oh!  
  
Then another flash came with many people coming out of the time machine.  
  
Christine: B.J.!!!!!  
  
Yuri: Hey! Got the Inu-Yasha tapes?  
  
Christine: They're all in my backpack. Don't go there!  
  
Yuri in a small voice: Okay.  
  
Ryan, Amos, Philip, and Julian: Hi!  
  
Sam, Bryant, Drew, Jeff and David: Hey!  
  
Popular people, Bill and Eric: Shining Finger!!!  
  
Christine: Now you've done it! Let's take this outside!  
  
Christine locked the machine so they couldn't go out! Christine started to crack her knuckles. Then they went outside.  
  
Christine: I'm going to have so much fun, especially since I have a new power and there are no teachers here! You better run!!!  
  
Eric: I'm going to not! Shining Finger!  
  
Billy: Yeah, Shining Finger!!  
  
Popular kids that always make fun of Christine: You're friends are so not real!  
  
Christine: Like Kyo-san says: Every time you open you mouths it pisses me off!!! You're ugly to look at! No more Miss-nice-person-that's-always-nice- to-everyone-that-you-can-make-fun-of-me-behind-my-back! She's gone to you your going to grovel at my feet and say your "So Sorry!" See her Kusami and Kyo and Yuki? They're real!! And Eric and Billy, Kyo is taught in the martial arts, he's a black belt he is going to kick your butts! So right now I have a spilt personality! Also I'm the black side right now so put up your dukes!!  
  
Michelle: Somehow, this became a fighting fanfiction.  
  
Jessica: Uh-huh.  
  
Christine: Don't make fun of my friends! Now, let's get this fighting on!  
  
Two popular girls came up to the plate; it was Sara and Cristina  
  
Sara: Let's fight.  
  
Then more girls came, it was Tara, Daphne, Morgan, Veronica and Lauren.  
  
Christine: Is that all you've got? Why'd you come anyway?  
  
Tara: We were going to wreak your house, especially teepee it!!  
  
Sara: So your dorky brother sent us in here!  
  
Christine: Hiya!! Come on fight me!  
  
Christine slashed Daphne in the back.  
  
Daphne: Ow!! That hurt!!  
  
Taleen: You can't do that!  
  
Christine: Ya know, what let's play knockout!  
  
Popular people: Sure! It's better than getting blood everywhere!  
  
Christine: First, I have to get at two little bugs!!  
  
Eric: Oh, we're so scared!!  
  
Christine punched Eric up onto a tree and then he fell down!  
  
Christine: I'm not finished with you yet!  
  
Christine used her new technique on him! The technique where Christine used a flame of energy to wipe the orcs out.  
  
Christine: REI KI!!!!!!  
  
Eric was on the ground. The people were staring at Christine and then took a look at Eric.  
  
Kyo: Osu!!  
  
Jeff: That was cool!  
  
Sam: Do that again!!  
  
Bryant: Like in the Animes!  
  
Christine turns around slowly to look at them. Christine: Would you like me to do that to you?  
  
Jeff, Sam and Bryant: NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Christine: I'd like to get some more blood on the ground if you don't mind.  
  
Stephanie stepped out of the crowed with other Yuri, Julian, Philip, Ryan and Amos stalkers.  
  
Christine: Ahh, it's you!!  
  
Stephanie: You are such a BITCH!!  
  
Christine: Proud of it! Since you're more a Baka onna than I am!!  
  
Stephanie: What did you say!  
  
Christine: Ya wanna start something? You need to be taught when to quit!  
  
Kirsten: Well, you should be the one, you smacked her on the head whit you're notebook full of junk!  
  
Christine: You did not just say that! You are such a bitch!! Has anyone ever told you that!!!!  
  
Kirsten: You're the first!! Let's get it on!!  
  
Yuki: Oh, no! She's taken the influence of Haru!  
  
Kyo: That damn brat!! He made her this way?  
  
Kusami: Actually, it was Yamato before he died!  
  
Michelle: Should we stop this?  
  
Kylie: Maybe!  
  
Kusami: She needs to get all her anger out, I mean that man is in jail and all she could do was sit and listen to what they said about what happened in Japan.  
  
Margaret: I wouldn't want to be them!  
  
Drew: Especially since, she always is hurting people!!  
  
Sam: she punched Eric on the Field Trip!  
  
Jeff: She punched William Dillon and got 2 demerits.  
  
Drew: She kicked me in the shin and it was gushing out lots of blood! Damn, it still hurts!  
  
Yuri: She hits me a lot!! Especially with her notebooks!!  
  
Christine: Julian got beat up by a 4th grader and it was an ugly stick!!  
  
Julian: Ryan! Did you tell her?  
  
Ryan: Maybe...  
  
Philip: Is this how she normally is?  
  
Amos: Never... I think something happened to her that made her this way...  
  
Christine: Let's get this 'bout on!  
  
To be continued...  
  
I hope you liked this chapter of Into Middle Earth to Find Legolas!! I think I went a little over board this chapter! Please Review! I'm so sorry if Legolas isn't in that many parts, it's just that I was anger that night so I took my anger out on someone!  
  
{Next time:  
  
Kirsten: You are so going to get it!!  
  
Christine: No, you are!!  
  
Stephanie: You are going to pay!! For hitting me on the head with you frickin' notebook!  
  
Christine: KUSO IYO!!! Nani desu ka!!  
  
Philip: Did she learn another language?  
  
Julian: Yes!  
  
Ryan: I hope she kicks her butt!!  
  
Yuri: She's always stalking me!!} 


End file.
